Putting on a Show
by Crimson613
Summary: [First Meetings Part 2.] EreRiRen. Eren is a slave and wants to leave his current owner. What better way than to seduce a raven stranger from the audience present at his first auction?


Eren knew his heart was beating wildly and he wondered if anyone could hear it as it tried to burst from his chest. He could hear some muffled cheering a few feet away, along with some incoherent sentences, numbers, and finally a deafening silence, almost immediately followed by the sickening crack of wood against wood. The crowd cheered once more. Cloth rippled and footsteps, one pair clothed in heels and the other barefoot came towards him and passed. A bare shoulder brushed along his arm.

"Now Eren, I need ya to cooperate, got that? You want to leave, don't ya?" the smell of cheap alcohol permeated his nose and he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his body. He hadn't heard where Jean had come from but he nodded none-the-less.

"Now then, start walkin' and before I forget, here, take this," Jean pulled on the ropes that bound Eren's wrists behind him, not caring that the shorter couldn't see.

A small pill was forcefully placed into his mouth and Eren slightly choked as he had to swallow without water. Almost instantly, his heartbeat began to bang across his chest, dropping down forcefully, only to come up, crawling near his throat. The feeling of retching was not far but he tried to swallow the nervousness and shame away.

He wanted to escape this hell and if this was the only way to do it, then he'd damn well put up a good show.

"Up next is a treat for everyone!" a booming voice cried out, making the crowd whisper hushed doubts Eren didn't blame them. This place wasn't exactly known for anything special, rather, only average at best.

"Now I know you all don't believe me," the voice giggled. Eren could now say with certainty that the one speaking was Annie, one of the owner's favorites and considering that giggle that had just escaped her lips; she was clearly not there anymore, "but what we have today is our gem, our one and only…."

Her voice dropped an octave and the audience was clearly engaged now. Suddenly, the cloth that he had heard earlier rushed past his face and her voice cried out once more, "Eren Jaeger!"

Even under the blindfold, Eren could feel both the bright lights in the room and the stares of the people as they ran down his naked body. The effects of the pill began to consume his mind. He was sure his body wasn't far behind.

Footsteps came toward him and the shifting of the microphone Annie had been using could be heard. Her voice was no longer heard as she moved away, going back to her place. As if a spell had been cast, his caretaker was immediately sober, his voice coming out clear, "Eren Jaeger, age 17. Clearly he hasn't been displayed before, as I'm sure out regulars would know…"

A consensus seemed to echo in the crowd but Eren could no longer ignore his quickened heartbeat. The noise around him seemed to buzz in his head as he felt a suffocating heat envelope his body. His legs practically trembled and goose bumps prickled at his skin.

"…brown hair…muscled….tanned skin…both labor intensive…"

He was roughly turned around and shoved on his knees, the impact bringing him back to his senses, if only for a moment. He could feel a large hand moving along his back, almost sensually, and he bit his lip to hold in the noise that wanted to escape him. Jean's hand rested on his left arm. It gripped him for a moment, to signal him to flex his muscles, to show the audience that he was indeed good for labor intensive projects. A pat on his back signaled him to turn around.

Eren knew this was what everyone was waiting for, hell, even he was waiting for this. The pressure that had been building inside him would finally have some relief.

Eren sat on his bottom and spread his legs as far as he could. Leaning back slightly, he used his bound hands to hold him in place as Jean continued to speak, his footsteps coming and going. The anticipation left Eren breathless and he could feel his body starting to tense. Sweat began to collect at his brow and his palms felt clammy. If Eren had felt the stares before, he could almost feel them penetrating his very being now. He knew that the audience was just waiting for Jean to finish his little speech, "…and of course, this little one…" snickers fueled his ego "…not only has this to offer, but also a lovely surprise under the blindfold."

And finally, Eren was allowed to see the dingy room they were in. He had seen it countless of times when he had to come and help clean up every night, but now it looked different. Lights blinded him from above and the wooden floor had been carefully divided so that more than fifty people could easily sit comfortably inside. Servers were going around refiling empty bottles. Decorations covered the walls and the bar was clearly in use, bottles covering every nook and cranny. Even the wooden stage he sat on looked new. His eyes turned to Jean, always presentable, and Annie, a smile on her face as she mumbled.

And him?

Sitting at the center of the stage, Eren scanned the crowd and he knew this would be his last day. Jean came over and knelt behind him, his breath ghosting over Eren's now sensitive skin, "Make it good Eren."

That was the only warning Eren had before Jean began to touch him. His hand moved along his chest, stopping at his already pert nipples, fondling them, and Eren couldn't help the needy sighs that escaped his lips. This was what he needed. Jean's hand moved along, his nails digging softly into tanned flesh before moving to the prize that was being showcased to all. As soon as Jean caught the leaking cock in his hand, Eren let out a moan, the friction bringing some relief to the pain between his legs. Tanned legs trembled and he was thankful that he was no longer standing; otherwise, it was certain he'd collapse.

Jean continued with his ministrations, pumping the slick cock almost ruthlessly – palming the tip at first, pulling back the thin skin only to tease the slit with his forefinger, smearing the pre-cum that was slowly flowing out of Eren's dick. Moans and groans, pants and sighs escaped Eren's lips. The pill had done a fantastic job at heightening the sensitivity of Eren's body.

How he wished to be taken, for someone to finger him, to play with his dick while looking for that sweet spot inside him that would drive him wild; to have a thick cock inside him, rammed continuously, and deeper after every thrust.

Eren panted and opened his eyes, his vision almost glossing over the audience as he heard every noise he made echo around the room. It made him moan that much louder. As his eyes scanned the room he couldn't help but settle on a raven near the center. He was sitting there coolly, sipping from a glass with what could be champagne. Unlike everyone who looked about ready to devour him, this man just looked upon him like this show was nothing.

The man wore a white dress shirt with the sleeved pulled up, the first few buttons undone, allowing for a small treat. Black trousers lined his lap. His hair was black with short bangs falling over the side of his face.

Their eyes met and Eren couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body nor the twitch of his cock as that penetrating gaze settled on him. It wasn't lustful but the slight raise of a delicate eyebrow and thin lips told Eren he was being scrutinized. Some interest seemed to bubble in the man's eyes.

Numbers were called out at last and Jean continued to work Eren's leaking dick. The pill had made him substantially hard and had helped in terms of stamina but now Eren wasn't sure if he could take it any longer.

He wanted that man to continue watching and Eren bit his lip, knowing he'd do just about anything to be bought by him. Jean knew this little show would start taking a toll on him soon. While Eren wasn't exactly Jean's type, he couldn't deny that the teenager was handsome and currently, putting on the most tantalizing show he had ever seen or participated in. In fact, when he felt Eren's head loll onto his shoulder and his leg come up to his shoulder, he wasn't sure he could hold it any longer. He had his own problem forming in his pants now and if this continued any longer, that problem would burst and leave him sticky.

Numbers flew higher and higher, just like the pleasure filling Eren's body. Those dark gray eyes were finally looking at him the way he wanted them to be. They roamed his sweaty body and rested on his cock and the slightly parted cheeks just underneath. While Eren had initially complained to the owner about being abstinent, now he was glad for the decision of the old man. He was sure this was what would aid him in this auction and now that he had this man interested…

Eren moaned loudly as the raven's hand moved to palm his lap. Eren could almost imagine the possibilities and he licked his lips. Apparently it was the right decision. A woman's face came down towards the raven and nodded before leaving.

He was close. Eren could feel the burning sensation in his belly and he imagined that the hand around his cock was lighter, the man behind him smaller but stronger, more aggressive. He was sure the man would love to tease his skin, nipping at his neck, tugging at his earlobe only to suck forcefully. His free hand moving to open him wider.

A loud sound echoed in his ears, wood against wood.

The auction was over, his dick was released, and he whimpered as his eyes lost the raven.


End file.
